Duchess Velvetta
= Overview = Duchess Velvetta is a minor character in The Legend of Queen Opala 2 who owns the Duchess Mansion region and is responsible for giving Kai the quests "Artifact of Life" and "Truth or Dare." During "Truth or Dare" the player has the option to view a sex scene featuring her. WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD = Quests = Two quests are available from the Duchess: Artifact of Life and Truth or Dare. Neither are available until Kai becomes the Duke of Greenfield; the Duchess will not permit him entry into her mansion otherwise. Artifact of Life First Meeting After becoming the Duke, the Hero can meet with Duchess Velvetta. The Duchess informs Kai that she had business dealings with the previous Duke of Greenfield until his "untimely death." She then asks Kai if he, as the new Duke of Greenfield, would be interested in forming a similar relationship. Upon agreeing, Kai is instructed to find the 'Artifact of Life', located in an ancient temple (Temple of Moon). Kai hesitates, but the Duchess dismisses his questions, claiming that the artifact will bring them wealth, assist mankind, and let Kai get to know her better. Thus begins the Quest "Artifact of Life." Completing the Quest Upon returning to Duchess Velvetta with the artifact, Kai will be praised for his good work, while the Duchess admires the relic. The Duchess will then remark that the Artifact is still not complete and requires something else to become "Truly Special." She will give Kai 20,000G as a reward, lamenting the fact that she could not give him a more personal reward. At this point, Velvetta's quest-line will be put on hold until Kai becomes a member of the Hero's Guild. Note: Attempting to begin the next quest without joining the Guild will result in the Duchess noting that you are well known, but that you can increase your fame, and become more trustworthy to her. Truth or Dare Second Meeting Once Kai has become a member of the Hero's Guild (or if he already was at the time he returned the Artifact to Velvetta), the Duchess will note Kai's fame, saying that with that fame, he now has something to lose should he betray her. She immediately changes the subject by telling Kai he must go to the Grand Aideen graveyard and find a tombstone engraved with the name "Legacus." Velvetta reveals that this is the gravesite of the former Duke, and that he holds the final piece of the puzzle relating to the Artifact of Life. Kai agrees, noting that this will be a night job. She then sends him off promising a "more personal reward" upon his return. Thus begins the quest "Truth or Dare" After Night Job Kai, having fought off the undead Duke Legacus, rushes back to Duchess Mansion demanding answers. Upon entering, however, he's met by the butler, who states that the duchess said that Kai would not return. The butler then asks Kai to check on the Duchess in the basement, as she has been acting odd recently. After picking the basement lock and entering a rear room, Kai encounters the Duchess in front of a large cell filled with numerous zombies. Velvetta expresses disappointment in Legacus' second failure, and confesses to sending Kai to die. Velvetta explains that she wanted the Artifact for herself in order to create a massive following of undead, allowing her to become Queen of Namaria. At this point she vows to add Kai to her ranks and attacks. Consequences After being defeated by Kai and party, the Duchess is flung back into the cell with the remaining zombies. Desperately trying to command the zombies to obey her, she watches as Kai walks towards the exit, demanding that he not leave her like this. Kai wonders what to do, considering all she's put him through. Three paths are available: * Rescue Velvetta - Kai does the "right thing," and saves Velvetta from the zombies. Afterward, Kai speaks to the butler, telling him to inform the royal guard and have Velvetta arrested. * Leave Velvetta to Her Fate - Kai ignores Velvetta's pleas, saying she will pay for her crimes, and walking out of the room. Kai informs the butler that the Duchess is rather busy and wont be back anytime soon. * Savor Velvetta's Defeat - Kai stays and watches Velvetta's former minions have their way with her. After the sex scene, Kai returns to the butler, telling him that the Duchess is rather busy and wont be back anytime soon. (This choice is only available in the Western version of the game.) After Kai makes his choice and speaks with the butler, Velvetta is no longer seen in Episode 1.